Labyrinth: Coronation
Labyrinth: Coronation is a 12-issue comic book miniseries published by Archaia Entertainment set in the world of Jim Henson's 1986 film Labyrinth. It ran concurrent with Labyrinth: Under the Spell from 2018 to 2019. Issue #1 * Released: February 28, 2018 * Solicitation: "Simon Spurrier and Daniel Bayliss present a magical look into the world of Jim Henson’s Labyrinth. Before Sarah braved the Labyrinth to save her brother, another young woman sought to save a young boy named Jareth from the clutches of the Goblins. Set in 18th-century Venice, Italy, Jim Henson’s Labyrinth is a striking look into the history of the Labyrinth itself, and what happens to the little boys who don’t get rescued. This is the untold history of the Goblin King." Labyrinth ongoing comic 01 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth ongoing comic 01 Rebekah Isaacs.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs cover Labyrinth ongoing comic 01 Laurent Durieux.jpg|Laurent Durieux cover Labyrinth ongoing comic 01 Jill Thompson.jpg|Jill Thompson cover Labyrinth ongoing comic 01 Bill Sienkiewicz.jpg|Bill Sienkiewicz cover Issue #2 * Released: March 28, 2018 * Solicitation: "The Goblin King’s mother enters the Labyrinth, discovering a strange and marvelous world unlike anything she could imagine and one much different than what Sarah will encounter years later." Labyrinth Coronation 02 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth Coronation 02 Rebekah Isaacs.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs cover Issue #3 * Released: April 25, 2018 * Solicitation: "A young woman journeys deeper into the mysterious Labyrinth and faces trials the likes of which she could never have imagined. Still, she is determined that nothing will stop her from saving her son!" Labyrinth Coronation 03 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Issue #4 * Released: May 30, 2018 * Solicitation: "Maria finds allies willing to help guide her to the center of the Labyrinth and to her son, Jareth. But how much can she really trust them?" Labyrinth Coronation 04 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Issue #5 * Released: July 25, 2018 * Solicitation: "Maria travels deeper into the Labyrinth in search of her son Jareth, but a strange new influence has changed its shape, making it even more unpredictable…" Labyrinth Coronation 05 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth Coronation 05 Sana Takeda.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #6 * Released: August 22, 2018 * Solicitation: "Maria comes face to face with the underbelly of goblin society and meets a new companion along the way." Labyrinth Coronation 06 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth Coronation 06 Sana Takeda.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #7 * Released: September 26, 2018 * Solicitation: "While Maria continues to make her way through the Labyrinth, the Owl King’s plot ensnares her trusted goblin companion." Labyrinth Coronation 07 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth Coronation 07 Sana Takeda.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #8 * Released: October 24, 2018 * Solicitation: "While Maria and her companions seek refuge among the Goblin rebellion, the Owl King’s plan takes a dangerous step forward bringing the second arc to a stunning conclusion." Labyrinth Coronation 08 Fiona Staples.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth Coronation 08 Sana Takeda.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #9 * Released: December 19, 2018 * Solicitation: "Maria finds herself in a stunning, masquerade ball of her dreams, reunited with her husband at long last. But like all things in the Labyrinth…everything is not what it seems." Labyrinth_Coronation_009_A_Main-666x1024.jpg|Fiona Staples cover noimage-big.png|Cory Godbey cover Issue #10 * Released: January 30, 2019 * Solicitation: "The battle for the heart of the Labyrinth is underway as the goblin rebellion storms the Owl King’s castle, with Maria and her companions right at the heart of it." 741853._SX1280_QL80_TTD_.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth_Coronation_010_B_Preorder.jpg|Cory Godbey cover Issue #11 * Released: February 27, 2019 * Solicitation: "Maria finally reaches the gates of the Owl King’s Castle—but did she make it before the clock strikes thirteen?" Labyrinth_Coronation_011_A_Main-768x1181.jpg|Fiona Staples cover Labyrinth_Coronation_011_B_Preorder-768x1181.jpg|Cory Godbey cover Issue #12 * Released: March 27, 2019 * Solicitation: "The final chapter of the origin of the Goblin King, and the mother who risked everything to save her boy." LabyrinthCoronation_012_Cover_A_Main-666x1024.jpg|Fiona Staples cover LabyrinthCoronation_012_Cover_B_Preorder.jpg|Cory Godbey cover See also * Labyrinth (comic book adaptation) * Labyrinth 30th Anniversary Special * Labyrinth 2017 Special * Return to Labyrinth * Labyrinth: Under the Spell __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Labyrinth Books Category:Comics